<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Idol and the Model by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069157">The Idol and the Model</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Iroha's rise to fame as the star of Kamihama's newest idol group has done wonders for her career it has also drastically shortened the time she has for her girlfriend. Luck seems to be on Yachiyo's side this particular day when she gets the opportunity to spend some needed alone time with the love of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Idol and the Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="de1">
  <p>It wasn't too often that somehow budding Idol 15 Year Old Iroha from Kamiha Magica and 19 Year Old Yachiyo ended up in the same job. They only got to see each other at work after all yet even then Iroha and Yachiyo were too tired after work, study and other commitments to manage more than a short conversation at dinner. Kamiha Magica was booming and now had their very own television show with the bright, cute pink leader as one of the main host and today Yachiyo was going to be one of the guest. And it was very odd how the two of them ended up being assigned alone to the same room. If there was one thing Iroha knew she should never have sat on Yachiyo's lap dressed in her thatched, pink Idol outfit.</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>"Mmmm, stop Yachiyo-san" moaned Iroha "Someone is going to see."</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>"I don't care" whispered Yachiyo into Iroha's ears before she went back to lapping, kissing and worshipping Iroha's nape. "Iroha is so cute."</p>
</div><div class="de2">
  <p>Iroha's breath was getting hotter, her breath staggered as Yachiyo attacked all her weak spots. Through fogged eyes she looked at the clock and saw there was still 30 minutes left to showtime, more than enough time for Yachiyo.</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>"I know you've been looking at my gravure" whispered Yachiyo before she nibbled on Iroha's ears causing her to gasp out in shock "I use yours as well. Iroha is an Idol only for me."</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>"P-pl-please Yachiyo-san, I won't be able to go on TV like like mmmm"</p>
</div><div class="de2">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>Yachiyo continued to lick at Iroha's ear and nibble it. Iroha could feel Yachiyo's soft palm sliding up and down her exposed legs sometimes reaching so close as to touch her show-off panties.</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p>"I have been wanting you so much since that gravure shoot Iroha. You looked really cute in that cute pink bikini"</p>
</div><div class="de1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="de2">
  <p>Through fogged eyes Iroha could see the clock, there was still 30 minutes left and plenty of time to drive her mad. She threw her head back as Yachiyo began tracing her wet, fluffy folds through her white panties.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>